1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device having fasteners for facilitating installation of the heat dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in order to ensure the normal running of an electronic device, a heat dissipation device is used to dissipate heat generated by the electronic device.
When installing the heat dissipation device, a plurality of fasteners such as screws are applied. The screws are different from each other according to the positions of the heat dissipation device the screws are located. Therefore, a plurality of different tools should be applied to handle the screws and should be alternated from one to another during the installation of the heat dissipation device, which is tiresome and inconvenient.
What is need therefore is a heat dissipation device having a design which makes installation of the heat dissipation device be convenient and easy.